Gundrive
by FinalHeavenXIII
Summary: Originally a continuation of the Trigun series. [Temporarily Discontinued] (how ironic) until I edited it, repost it, and hopefully (if not doubtfully) update it. I'm sorry I'm an ass.
1. The Dream

Gundrive  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N:  
  
Hey, I finally got around to doing a Trigun fic! Ain't it great? The inspiration came last night at like, 2 am after I proved my friend right (Knives didn't die -_-). I swear the idea for this fic hit me so hard if it was physical force I wouldn't be here right now. ^_^ *sigh* If only inspiration hit me ALL the time like that.^_^ Well, I'm gonna put a lot of effort into this, so I pray to God that I get some reviews. Also, just for a heads up warning for those who haven't seen my info already; oddly enough, I DO have a life outside of fanfiction, so basically, no reviews, no updates. At the very most, if I get no reviews, I give about a chapter a month. o_O Well, it SEEMS to work. ^_^* Now, I'm done being a moron (Is she SERIOUS?!). On to the fic!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Nicholas D. Wolfwood sat on an altar, his arms bound to the cross set behind him with ropes that cut into his body.  
  
Vash stood before him, his arm trembling as he aimed his gun.  
  
"What're you doing needle-noggin'?!" Wolfwood shouted. If any normal person saw the bound man, they would never have thought that he was afraid.  
  
But Vash was never a normal person, and he felt his friend's fear. He could tell by the way Wolfwood stared at him, his eyes pleading as they nervously flicked from the gun barrel to the man in red. The blonde gunman and found he could only stare at his helpless friend. His eyes filled with tears that refused to fall when he realized what was about to take place. For a moment in time, he could feel their eyes lock and hold; and then the moment passed. Vash could do nothing to stop himself as he pulled the trigger. A resounding boom that was his gun echoed throughout the empty church, and Wolfwood's head dropped down to his chest, his entire body limp. Vash's knees buckled and he collapsed. He hugged himself around the shoulders, choking back sobs. He couldn't look. But even though his eyes saw nothing but the ground, he could hear the gentle drip of blood on the church's carpet, and already the image appeared in his mind.  
  
Vash turned to avoid the horrifying scene, only to see Milly and Meryl. Meryl stood, trembling as crystal tears flowed down her face and dropped to the floor with the same sound as Wolfwood's blood. Milly was on her knees, screaming her anger and sadness.  
  
"What did you do? What did you do to Wolfwood?!" trembling, the woman stood, fists and teeth clenched as she stared at the ground. "I will never forgive you for this.I will never forgive you!"  
  
  
  
Vash felt his tears stream down his cheeks, salty and warm. Suddenly, he felt the floor give way beneath him, and he fell into complete darkness. A stabbing cold filled his chest and lungs, making it almost impossible to breathe. 'This is it.' Vash thought to himself as the darkness pressed around him, choking off the last of his oxygen. 'I'll die here.' Suddenly the blackness around him rippled as a tear once again hit the ground. And then, out of the darkness, Knives appeared.  
  
Knives.  
  
Vash knew it would all be over once he killed him. The vicious cycle would end. The killings would end. But somehow, he couldn't make himself aim his gun at Knives as it so easily did at Wolfwood.  
  
'Come on', Vash pleaded to himself. 'Just shoot him.it'll all be over. You'll end all of the killings. Don't you want them to end?' He clenched his teeth as he pulled his right arm into position with his left. 'Come on.' Knives just laughed.  
  
"I don't think we have to go through this again. We both know you won't shoot me."  
  
Vash's eyes widened as his finger refused to pull the trigger. Knives smirked. "No. You can't shoot me. You're pacifism will only lead to your downfall Vash. We don't want that do we?" Knives took on a mocking tone as he tapped his chin with a finger. "Oh wait. Wasn't it you who shot Wolfwood? Wasn't it your fault he died? Hmm.ah, yes, it was. Maybe there's hope for you after all."  
  
Vash found himself unable to find his voice, even to scream. Anything he tried to say came out as a choked gurgle. Knives just sneered at his brother's pathetic struggle. "Can't talk, can we? Well, I suppose that's for the better. Then you can stop preaching that pacifistic garbage that that disgustingly imperfect woman poisoned your mind with."  
  
At that Vash's eyes blazed. He would pay. He would make Knives pay.  
  
Finally he was able to get his finger around the trigger and pull. He heard the gunshot for the second time; and gaped in horror as his brother continued to stand.  
  
"How many more lives will you destroy, Vash? Yes, you beat me. I admit it. But what makes you think you've won? You've settled your past, but that same tragedy is endlessly repeated in your present. I'm not out of the game yet, Vash." Knives laughed a cold, harsh laugh that made his brother's ears ring and the very marrow in his bones shake. "Yes, I'll make you regret that you kept me alive. I wonder how many more Wolfwoods and Legatos I'll let you meet? I have to say, this little game you play is making me curious."  
  
Finally Vash found his voice, and shouted one word, with more anger and pain behind it than anything he might have said before. The one word that he would only say to Knives.  
  
"Die!"  
  
He shot again and again, until he finally saw Knives fall. But the haunting laughter continued.  
  
"How many more times must you pull the trigger, Vash? How many more times will you become death? Deny it though you will, we both know that as long as you are alive, you will continue to shatter the worlds of the people your entire existence is built upon.'  
  
Vash sat up in his bed with a start. 'Again,' he thought. 'I dreamt it again.' What did he expect? He'd had the same dream ever since he defeated his brother, Knives.  
  
Vash's eyes snapped over to his sleeping brother. He sighed in relief when he saw his brother still lay in the bed farthest from the window, his chest gently rising and falling. Vash shivered a little, partially from the cold draft that the open window allowed, and partially from Knives. It had only been a month since he defeated him. Only a month and all of his wounds had completely healed. Even being what he was, Knives shouldn't be able to heal that quickly. But even then, something else about his sleeping brother frightened him.  
  
Vash looked down at his sheets with worried eyes. Everything had moved faster than before. Surely it had to be because of Knives. Because of him, Vash had changed much more in a month than he would have thought he would change in his entire lifetime. He had left his red coat behind, to be eaten by the sands of the desert, and switched to a stronger, black leather coat of slightly different style. He could easily remember why he had decided to don another coat.  
  
After visiting the girls, he had gone straight to the short doctor from the floating city he had once lived in. Already the doctor had found a way to make an even better prosthetic arm. The only metal that could be seen was a narrow piece around his arm where it was attached to his body, a strip around his wrist, and a longer bit that went around the webbing and ball of his thumb to open up into an even more powerful gatling gun.  
  
After his visit with the doctor, he ran into Jessica. At first he was glad to see her doing so well; but he soon realized how much pain she was in. Jessica never met his eyes. Whenever she spoke to him, she would stare at the ground, even when she offered his new black coat. She had said that Brad had always wanted a coat like that, and she never got the chance to give it to him. Choking back tears, she had handed him the black coat and ran. Vash never got the chance to see her again before he and Knives left.  
  
Suddenly, he looked up. He had just realized why his brother had bothered him so. As he stared at his brother, Vash saw his hair shine silver. Normally, that wouldn't surprise him. Strange changes in Knives' appearance seemed to happen within minutes, and if his brother's already pale gray- blonde suddenly changed silver, it shouldn't be any cause of alarm.  
  
To make sure he wasn't hallucinating, Vash looked out the window. Sure enough, the three moons that normally rested in the desert sky were completely covered by dark clouds. His gaze snapped back to his sleeping brother, and the knot of dread that had settled in his chest suddenly dropped to stomach as his odd sensation of fear was confirmed. In almost pitch darkness, light glinted off of Knives' hair. At a closer look, Vash saw that the light came from an inner source. It moved like oil on water, as it slid from one silver strand to another. Its hypnotizing movement made Vash shiver, and hope that it wasn't some strange omen.  
  
The blonde man slowly lay back down again. Too tired to walk, and too awake to sleep, he stared at the ceiling, the lapses of consciousness and unconsciousness all too familiar.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N:  
  
Yeah, yeah. "What's so scary about hair that shines by itself? That's just cooooool!" Hmph, leave me alone. I wanted to try something a bit different this time, oke? Well, danke for reading this and I hope you enjoyed it! If you didn't, please explain why so I can go back and fix it for you. Fans are important, and I'll try my best to keep the fans of this fic happy. Hopefully the next chapter'll be up soon, but it's up to you guys. Like I said before, no reviews, no update. If this one doesn't get any sort of feedback, how can I make it better to keep you'll reading? I personally think that this story has a lot of potential, and I hope you all feel the same. Well, till then! 


	2. Hallicinations and Bitter Memories

A/N:  
  
Alright, alright. Most people...well, two people that I know of, didn't approve of my views on Vash and Knives. I reread this chapter, and decided yeah, some of it was a little, I repeat, A LITTLE harsh, like Vash hating Knives and stuff, and I guess I let that part slide. Well, I fixed it, but Knives is still as harsh, be warned. I MEAN, C'MON, HE HAS TO HATE VASH AT LEAST A LITTLE BIT WHEN HE PUT HIM THROUGH A LIVING HELL WITH LEGATO AND TRIED TO KILL HIM WITH TWO ANGEL ARMS. But Vash doesn't hate Knives. ^_^ Satisified? Argh, I'm being stupid again. I don't mean to sound so irritated...cuz I'm not really. *sigh* That's not what Anon and Rita wanted me to fix, but beggars can't be choosers and what's done is done. Onward!   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Vash stared groggily at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. Yawning widely he began to scrub his face vigorously with his hands in an attempt to wake himself up. After repeating this morning ritual several times, he grumbled and began to brush his teeth. He moaned as he shaved, and swore violently at his bangs that refused to stay up with the rest of his spiked hair. When he finally finished cleaning up, he stared at his reflection again. Despite the morning grogginess that stubbornly stayed etched on his face, he smiled.  
  
'So...I step out into another day with my mask in place. I suppose some things never change.'  
  
Stretching a bit, he opened the bathroom door. Instinctively, the blonde gunman looked for Knives.  
  
Vash found him leaning casually against the wooden dresser. Knives' eyes were closed, as if deep in thought. Opening one eye, he caught sight of Vash and grinned.  
  
"Geez, Vash. You sound like a bear every time you go into that room. Don't you ever quit moaning?"  
  
Vash gave his brother a flat look as he began to change into his clothes. "I wouldn't be talking, Knives. Weren't YOU the one who wanted to buy that thomas? Wasn't something like, 'If I have to travel, I'll make something else do the walking for me'?"  
  
"True. But why should a higher life form be forced to walk like a human?" Knives spat the word "human" as if it was the most vile poison ever to enter his mouth. He then walked into the bathroom with the same arrogant swagger he'd always had and slammed the door. Inwardly, Vash sighed in relief. When ever Knives was in the room, he found himself uncomfortable and unable to sit still. Something about Knives made everyone around him feel edgy.   
  
Shaking off the effect Knives had on him, Vash shrugged on his new black coat and began to struggle with the snaps.   
  
"Stupid...ergh...buttons...they never seem...to want to....snap..." he gritted his teeth and pressed on the snaps with all of his strength. Finally, after fighting with his coat, he sighed and fell back on his bed. "Phew!" Sprawled out, Vash stared at the ceiling, eyes roaming each crevice and crack until it met a wall.  
  
'I wonder how many different ceilings I've seen in my life. I never thought about it before.' Vash held his hand up and spread his fingers. A memory of Knives doing a similar thing flashed in his mind, and he drew his hand back quickly. It was bad enough having to live with Knives. He didn't want to do anything like him, even if it was such a simple gesture.  
  
"Are you really that afraid of turning into me?" Knives' voice made Vash jump. Knives had always been able to sneak up on him, even if Vash was listening for his mysterious brother. Vash just smiled lightly and sat up.  
  
"Not at all. I was just thinking about how much better this new cybernetic arm reacts than the last one. It's really amazing that the doctor could come up with a such a smooth model in such a short period of time."  
  
Knives smirked. "Oh really? I guess I wouldn't know. I find it much easier just to regenerate wounds." Out of Knives' many talents, using each opportunity he had to mock his brother was one of them. Vash just continued to smile. He was very well aware of his choice in life, and he had no regrets.  
  
"Well, then. Should he hit the road?" Vash hopped off the bed cheerfully and bent over to pick up his bag.  
  
"Just a second." In the blink of an eye and the silence of a cat, Knives was right behind his brother. With a fluid movement he grabbed Vash's shoulder and spun him violently to face him. All Vash could see was the mad grin on Knives' face and his silver hair before a knee slammed into his head, rendering him unconcious.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Knives stared at the crumpled figure that was Vash. Despite the pacifistic life Vash had chosen, it shouldn't have made him so slow to react.   
  
"You should have been able to block that one, dear brother." The tall man sniffed in disdain and turned to walk out the door. As he swaggered down the hallway, the innkeeper looked at him with kind eyes from behind his desk.  
  
"Stepping out today?" the gnarled old man smiled gently and watched as Knives neared the door. His silver hair flashed as his hand hovered above the doorknob. He closed his eyes and began to chuckle. Snapping his eyes open, Knives' soft violet eyes swirled into a deep, crimson red. Smirking, he replied to the worried old man.  
  
"Yes. But I won't be coming back this time."   
  
He spun to face the innkeeper, palm to the man. A burst of psychic energy jumped from his hand to the gnarled figure. As Knives turned, he smiled, pleased as he heared a choked cry followed by a series of sickening cracks. Opening the door, Knives murmured under his breath.  
  
"And so, the cycle continues, Vash. I'm sure you'll enjoy it as much as I will."   
  
Grinning, he got to work.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Meryl Stryfe sat back in her chair and stared at the ceiling of her home. She couldn't help but think about Vash's last visit. He did't explain anything, but avoided her questions cautiously, like a cat observing a sand roach. The short woman bit her lip as she remembered his response to her confession.   
  
"I love you." it had taken Meryl the entire time she had been with him to muster up enough courage to say those three words. After a long, and very uncomfortable silence, Vash opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"I love you too, Meryl. Just like I love Milly, like I loved Wolfwood, and the same way I loved each person I ever came in contact with."  
  
Meryl's hope that had kept her going from the start crashed into the ground at those words. She had felt her eyes fill, and she bit her stubbornly lip to keep from crying. She couldn't help herself but ask Vash, "But do you love Knives? Did you love Legato?" she had bit her lip harder as she saw his eyes dim with...was it sadness? Looking away, she silently scolded herself for brining up such a tender subject. "...I'm sorry."  
  
Vash had given her a pained smile as he stood and held her gently. "That's what I should be saying, Meryl...and I am sorry."  
  
Meryl felt her lip quiver as her recollection ended. "I'm sorry...Vash." she whispered to herself and let her tears fall. She hugged her legs and rested a cheek on her knees as she wept bitterly. "I'm sorry."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Vash moaned as his head throbbed. With every bit of strength he had, he forced his eyes open. He looked around the room, and, with effort, got on all fours and began to cough. His eyes widened as blood dripped from his forehead. With a jolty movement, he winced as his gloved fingers came into contact with a large, deep cut above his eyebrow. Slightly dizzy, he stood.   
  
A sudden recolection of what had taken place forced Vash to plop painfully onto the floor again. His head was spinning, muddled with thoughts of Knives and his escape. Where was he going? What will he do? Vash felt a wave of nausea rush over his body as he thought of all of the possible answers to his second question.  
  
Standing on unstable legs that he felt would collapse at any moment, Vash staggered over to the mirror and began to bandage up his cut with clean strips he found on the dresser. After getting a good look at himself, a choked back a cry. His reflection stared back at him with eyes as scarlet as his blood. He stumbled backwards, falling back onto the bed.  
  
"What is this?! What's happening?!" Vash trembled as his haunting reflection continued to stare back at him. He blinked, and gasped as he suddenly saw Knives in the mirror, eyes narrowed in a cruel smile. Frantically Vash scrambled back towards the head of the bed, the mirror holding his terrified gaze with its own mocking stare. He blinked sweat out of his eyes, and then shook his head in disbelief as his own trembling reflection returned to the mirror.  
  
Hugging himself around the shoulders, his breathing became labored and coarse. Regaining his courage, he slowly lifted his head to stare at his reflection. The Knives was back, the smile still in place. Vash turned his and yelped as he saw Legato standing beside the bed. Another blink, and he was gone.   
  
"This can't be happening...wha...what's happening?!" he shouted as all of the Gung-Ho Guns returned, disappearing and reappearing with each blink. Vash cried out, and shoved his head under the pillow, his eyes shut tight. But it was not enough to escape Knives. Knives forced Vash to relive each horrifying moment he had ever experienced in his life; Rem's death, the murder of the mayor of July City, the numerous suicides he had seen, each murder he couldn't prevent, Wolfwood's death. Knives forced him to relive the moment he killed Legato. And his dream.  
  
The dream played more vividly than ever. Eyes open or shut, he saw it. He felt the cold metal of his gun as he pulled the trigger again. He tasted his salty tears, and heard Knives haunting laugh. The madness that flashed around him made Vash cover his ears and shake his head violently.  
  
Suddenly Knives seemed to appear at Vash's bedside. His smile was almost kind as he looked down at Vash. "Don't worry dear brother. I'll send another friend for you. He'll be just as fun as Legato was." With that, the vision of Knives disappeared, and the blonde gunman was alone again. Still shaking slightly, Vash sat up and clenched his teeth. Forcing himself to smile, he looked sadly down at his pillow.   
  
"Yeah, I suppose some things never do change."   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N:  
  
Comments? Questions? Suggestions? More complaints about I still didn't get the view right according to you? Lemme know, and I doubt I'll re-edit this chapter cuz I like it the way it is now, but I'll see if it works out. No promises on updates, they've been really slow lately. Sorry 'bout that. If you still don't like the relationship between the two guys, please EMAIL ME on exactly what you don't like about it. Like, at which point did it get too harsh, yadda yadda. I'm not going to get into an argument with you. Chances are after I give you my answer and you start going on about this and that and why my view is so very, very wrong, I'm not going to reply. 


End file.
